


Heart falls where your chest is

by mistyegg



Series: Are you shining just for me? [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Inspired by Music, M/M, also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyegg/pseuds/mistyegg
Summary: Ten megabond drabbles based off of ten songs.
Relationships: Alan | Alain/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Series: Are you shining just for me? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529465
Kudos: 38





	Heart falls where your chest is

**Author's Note:**

> this has been in my drafts since february and got like 8 of them done before i switched fandoms again so i'm just cleaning it up lmao. i hope it's still okay!!
> 
> playlist used: [🌻🌻🌻](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1nX84ohWap87TKprW2zN6D?si=TuMY3SxgQwyohw40X-xbLA)
> 
> title from wake me up by ed sheeran

**1\. The Scientist - Coldplay**

“Can you help?”  
  
Mairin was clearly desperate - she’d come to Clemont, Bonnie and Meyer’s home begging for Ash to come to the lab. “He refuses to eat and won’t come out of his room,” She confided. “The Professor and I are really worried.”

And now Ash was standing outside Alain’s bedroom quietly, Pikachu having raced off to the greenhouse when they arrived at the laboratory. He knocked and heard Alain’s quiet, but obviously upset voice call out, “Leave me alone, Mairin.”  
  
“I’m not Mairin.”  
  
Alain was silent, and Ash tried to open the door, only for it to not budge. “Mairin said that you might want to talk to me.”  
  
“I don’t. I don’t want to talk to anyone.”  
  
Ash started to get that, but he still didn’t budge from his spot at the door. “I’m not leaving until you open this door, Alain. There’s something bothering you and I want to help.”  
  
“You can’t help-”  
  
“Of course not, because you’re not letting me,” Ash rested his body against the door, ignoring the urge to sink down to the floor. 

Alain’s voice was closer when he spoke up again, still muffled by the barrier between them. “It’s you.”  
  
“...Me?”  
  
“I let Lysandre manipulate me,” Suddenly there was a click and the door flew open, Ash barely catching himself from falling as he stared up at Alain, who was stripped down to pajama pants and a sleeveless shirt. He was pale and his eyes were red - his voice boomed and cracked, “I hurt you, Ash. There’s no way I could accept your forgiveness.”  
  
Ash was stunned, to say the least, as he stood up properly and cleared his throat. Alain was clearly upset at his past actions, freezing when Ash put a hand forward. “Then let’s go back to the start.”  
  
“What..?”  
  
“My name is Ash Ketchum,” He grinned, corners fading from the tension between them, but he tried to put on a front anyway. “And I want to be a Pokemon Master!”  
  
Alain was still stunned, eyes wide, but he couldn’t find it in himself to reject Ash’s kindness, taking that hand in his own. 

“I’m Alain.”

**2\. The End Of All Things - Panic! At The Disco**

“I don’t want you to leave.”

The airport was bustling around them, and Ash had just said goodbye to his friends before they left him alone with Alain, who didn’t seem to know what to do with his hands. Ash was surprised by the out-of-character remark, used to Alain showing his feelings with affection, but quickly rooted through his bag. “I completely forgot to give you this!”  
  
Ash pulled two devices out of his bag, holding Alain the blue one with black patterns and keeping the red one with the same patterns to himself. Alain took the device gingerly, turning it on and seeing _“Ash <3” _ already in his contacts - the emoji made him smile slightly. “And when I land, I’ll call you, and you can meet all my Pokemon.” 

He originally had doubts of continuing his relationship with Ash long distance, but maybe things could work out. Alain was smiling when they finally parted ways with a small kiss, hands dug deep into his pockets and clutching the phone like a lifeline.

**3\. Hold On - Chord Overstreet ([here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478748/chapters/21445946))**

Ash still had done nothing close to stirring from the hospital bed, even though Alain and Pikachu visited him everyday and sat by his side. It was his fault Ash had ended up in a coma - if he hadn’t been so naive to Lysandre’s manipulation, Ash wouldn’t be hurt and the region wouldn’t be recovering from the events

Pikachu frowned from the hospital bed and he saw the dark look on Alain’s face and poked his cheek, causing the champion to jump. The two stared for a few seconds, before Pikachu jumped into Alain’s arms and snuggled his neck.

Alain sat back in his seat - if Pikachu could forgive, maybe Ash could do, even if he didn’t deserve it.

“...Let’s go home.”

**4\. Ribs - Lorde (s19e23)**

Ash saw Alain and Pikachu first when he woke up, his friend sitting on the bench and Pikachu resting on his chest, ears tickling his nose. He sits up slowly, causing Alain to look at him with a small smile, “You’re awake.”  
  
“What-” Ash pauses, looking around frantically until he spots Greninja standing off to the side, looking out the window of the Pokemon Centre as the sun sets. How long had he been passed out for? He doesn't realise he's leaning against Alain until the older teen wraps an arm around Ash's shoulders, "You'll be okay."

Ash frowned at Greninja, who still refused to look at him. He hoped so. 

**5\. Trauma - NF**

Alain doesn’t let Ash come into his sessions with his psychologist - Ash doesn’t mind, just hands Alain a Vanillite milkshake when his hour long appointment ends and they go home. He never asks Alain about his appointments and Alain is thankful for that.

“We’re thinking of going on some medication.”  
  
They’re walking down the street and drinking their shakes when Alain beaks the comfortable silence. “What for?”  
  
“The nightmares.” 

Ash’s hand wrapped around Alain’s one and squeezed his fingers tightly, the two walking closer together now that their hands were interlocked. “I’m really proud of you.”  
  
Alain squeezes Ash’s hand back and can’t keep the smile off his face.

**6\. Always - Panic! At The Disco**

“Alain!”  
  
His brown eyes were wide with glee as he waved his hands, Pikachu chirping from Ash’s shoulder in his own greeting, not giving Alain a chance to speak before his mouth was running a mile a minute. “Alain it’s so warm here! We’ve only gone to Melemele Island- can you believe there are four islands in this region?! I’ve seen so many cool Pokemon so far-”  
  
Alain couldn’t help but laugh, surprising Ash as he stopped. “Sorry sorry, you’re just so cute when you talk like that.”  
  
Ash’s face went red, causing Pikachu to laugh too and rub their cheeks together in solidarity, sparking slightly under the friction. “Alain! Sorry, I’m just so excited.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Alain amended, leaning closer to the screen so Ash could see his smile clearly. “Tell me everything.

**7\. Lights Down Low - MAX**

Alain’s back was on fire, and it didn’t help that Ash was draped across the exposed skin, tracing white lines with his dark fingers, lost in thought. Alain cleared his throat, “What’re you thinking about?”  
  
Ash shrugged, placing a kiss at the nape of Alain’s neck, tickling the untrimmed hair threatening to grow past his shoulders. Ash brushed it aside and nosed at one of the scars there, this one grouped with two other healed slashes, running over his shoulders. “What’s this one?”  
  
“Charizard,” Alain’s voice was soft in the night, fingers tangling nervously that he didn’t notice. “When she first mega evolved.”  
  
Ash hummed and followed the scars lower, nosed as a pressure mark on his hip. Alain tensed up and Ash wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing his spine. “You’re safe now. I won’t let anything happen.”

The electric mouse stirred from the pillow and smiled sleepily at Alain, mewing in agreement as he sleepily watched his trainers. Alain couldn’t help but smile at their antics and just nodded.

**8\. Unintended - Muse**

They hadn’t had much time for each other recently - Sycamore had sent more locations for Alain and he was out around the region for weeks before he eventually came home, bag filled with uncut mega stones and a rare keystone he would deliver tomorrow. Now, as he unlocked the front door and the moon surveyed him, he just wanted to get home.

Ash was knocked out on the couch, Hawlucha lying against his side as Noivern crowded at their feet, the television on but muted - it was playing the recent battle between Cynthia and her challenger, from the Sinnoh regions recent league season. It reminded Alain briefly that he’d have to start training to uphold his champion title, but it left him as he gently placed his bags down. The sound of gems clinking quietly awoke Noivern from his sensitive hearing, who smiled sleepily and gently nudged Ash’s legs, only partially trying to wake him up before he fell back asleep against the couch. Nevertheless, Ash jumped from the nudge from his Pokemon and checked on both Noivern and and Hawlucha before he blearily looked at Alain.

He held his arms out, and Alain walked over the dragon with no hesitation, gently plopping next to Ash on the couch and wrapping his arms around the Kanto man. “Hey.”

Ash didn’t respond, already falling back asleep, and Alain quickly followed.

**9\. The Dark Side - Muse**

“Alain!”  
  
He shot awake, breathing labored as he registered it was still dark out, his boyfriend half on his lap with wild hair and frantic brown eyes, most likely reflecting his own blue ones. He calmed slightly when he saw that Alain woke up, but leaned down and cupped his cheek with a shaking hand. “Alain…”

Alain sat up, forcing Ash upright, who adjusted until he was fully in his boyfriend's lap, embracing Alain when he buried his head in his chest and shook. They didn’t speak for what felt like hours, not moving from their position except for Ash’s tan hand weaving through the dark locks of his boyfriend’s hair. 

When Alain pulled his red-rimmed eyes away, the sun was just peaking over the horizon, the orange glow lighting up the room despite the half-transparent curtain. Ash had an unreadable look on his face, rubbing thumbs under Alain’s eyelids. “I’ll call the-”  
  
“No.”

Ash frowned, hand stilling. “Alain, please. Therapy will help-”  
  
“I’m not crazy,” Alain snarled, a hint that this conversation was going as downhill as it normally did. There was silence between them before Ash got up from his lap and began to get dressed, neither saying anything as Ash walked out of the bedroom and left Alain alone in bed.

**10\. Wake Me Up - Ed Sheeran**

Ash forgot to close the blinds the night before - the sun was blaring through the open window at 7am, Alain waking up to the bright lights and groaning. Neither of them were morning people. 

Ash buried his face in Alain’s chest. “What time is it?”  
  
“Too early,” Alain mumbled. “You forgot to shut the blinds.”  
  
Ash tucked the blanket over their heads to block the sun, breath warm on Alain’s neck now that they’re insulated, “We could get up and train early.”  
  
Ash tiredly snorts. “I am not moving.”

Alain sighs but he doesn’t make a move to get up either, instead pulling Ash closer into his arms and falling back asleep as if they hadn’t woken up at all.


End file.
